csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
All That Glitters/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Lady Eve's C.O.D. is just as David expected, Asphyxiation. She was astrangled from behind. But she didn't die without putting up a Fight. Al Robbins: One fingernail was Chipped. There were Red Fibers under her other nails. She wasn't wearing any red, so the killer must vbe wearing something red. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Doc. We'll be on the lookout with our Suspects. Anything else you can tell us that could help us out? Al Robbins: She recently had Sex, but seems consensual, and one more thing... There was some Glass embedded in her hair. She was hit in the head with glass. D.B. Russell: There wasn't any broken glass at the scene. Maybe this Struggle started somewhere else. We'll look for some broken glass. D.B. Russell: Meanwhile, we should talk to the Bartender, Chris Brentwood. He discovered the Body and called the police. Examine Broken Glass D.B. Russell: This glasss matches the Glass that struck Lady Eve. And it was a Pint Glass. Maybe its contents could tell us more about the killer. Get it to Hodges. Analyze Pint Glass David Hodges: This residue inside this Pint Glass is very nutritious. It's a protein drink. And Tox Results on Lady Eve show she didn't drink it. [[]D.B. Russell]]: Must be the killer's. So the Kller consumes protein drinks. D.B. Russell: We should talk to the person in charge of the drinks at the theatre, Chris Brentwood. Analyze Broken Hand Fan Henry Andrews: I found two DNA contributions on this Hand Fan. One is Lady Eve's and the other is an unknown female. D.B. Russell: An unknown female? Maybe it belongs to the Dancer, Natasha Sugarpuss. Henry Andrews: I can pinpoint it better. The DNA sample has seven alleles in common with Lady Eve. So you might want to talk to her daughter, Delaney Edendale. Analyze USB Key Morgan Brody: There's a lot of nonsense on here, mostly bank account numbers and theatre ads. But one thing is interesting. Morgan Brody: Lady Eve had records that Chris Brentwood was paying sums of Money to Andy Harrison. What were they diung? Maybe they can tell us. Analyze Diamond Pouch Henry Andrews: There was a hair inside this Diamond Pouch, must have come from the Killer. There's no tag on it, but it's consistent with a male's hair. Henry Andrews: Most of our suspects are male, but I can tell you that your killer has brown hair. That might help you make an arrest. Examine Stockings Morgan Brody: This Stocking matches the Ligature Marks from the Victim's nek. Congratulations you found the murder weapon! Morgan Brody: Let's take a closer look at it and see if the Killer left anything behind. Examine Stocking Morgan Brody: This Stocking is covered in glitter. There's no way the killer used this and didn't get glitter on their body. Morgan Brody: The killer Strangled Lady Eve and left the murder weapon in a pile of stockings. Sara found more clothes backstage. Head over there and chek it out. Examine Belt Buckle D.B. Russell: That Belt Buckle has the initials "K.B." on it. Lady Eve was dating someone named Kurt Bronson. Maybe he can tell us what it's doing backstage? Examine Lingerie Pile Nick Stokes: That bra you found was covered in glitter. It's the same kind that was on the stocking that Strangled Lady Eve. Nick Stokes: There was a labl on this bra. It belongs to Natasha Sugarpuss, a Burlesque Dancer. We should talk to her. Examine Ripped Paper Julie Finlay: No wonder someone was so Angry about this paper. It's an Eviction Notice for the theatre. Whoever knew abou this might have confronted Lady Eve. Julie Finlay: Let's find out who had their hands on this eviction notice, and who ripped it up. Examine Eviction Notice Julie Finlay: We matched three sets of Prints on this Paper. Lady Eve, Andy Harrison and Natasha Sugarpuss. Julie Finlay: Andy was in the dressing room with Natasha earlier. Maybe that's when they saw this. Let's talk with them. Examine Paper Pad Morgan Brody: Looks like she was making a list of her Assets. But there's a very expensive diamond encrusted corset that's missing. We haven't found it yet. Morgan Brody: The Killer might have taken this list and the corset. Best place to hide a corset is in the Dressing Room. Examine Laptop D.B. Russell: Great job breaking that password. It was "SweetDelaney". Nice to know she always thought of her daughter. D.B. Russell: These email exchanges are interesting. She had a Heated argument going on with the Bartender, Chris Brentwood. D.B. Russell: Chris comes off pretty threatening in these emails. Let's ask him about it. Examine Corset David Hodges: There was a fingernail in this corset, so that must be how Lady Eve chipped her fingernail. The killer was struggling with her for this. David Hodges: There are no tool marks, and the Diamonds were expertly removed. The killer must know how to stitch. Examine Protein Mix Nick Stokes: Great job on those Prints. I ran them against our Suspects and found a match to her boyfriend, Kurt Bronson. Let's ask him about this. Examine Trash Can Henry Andrews: Wow, great find! I didn't see that coming. This is a Paternity Test for Delaney Edendale. Turns out that Chris is her biological father. D.B. Russell: Maybe Andy was blackmailing Chris Brentwood. But if Delaney knew, she might be pretty Mad at her Mom. Let's see if she found out. Category:Transcripts